El Bosque
by peste21
Summary: Oneshot. Korra y Mako hacen un viaje de cacería en un momento muy inconveniente, sin embargo, solo en el bosque podrán encontrar las respuestas que necesitan.


Disclaimer: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

_**El Bosque **_

"_No es tanto por su belleza que el bosque hace una afirmación sobre los corazones de los hombres. Cómo lo hace ese algo sutil en él, y esa calidad del aire que proviene de las emanaciones de los árboles viejos, los que tan maravillosamente cambian y renuevan un espíritu cansado__**". **_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

_[…] "¿Tú piensas que eres diferente a mí, o a tus amigos, o a este árbol? Si tú escuchas con cuidado, tú podrás escuchar a todos los seres vivientes respirar juntos. Tú podrás sentir todo crecer. Todos vivimos juntos, así la mayoría de sujetos no actúen de esta manera. Tenemos las mismas raíces, y somos ramas del mismo árbol__**". […] **_

_**Avatar: el Ultimo Maestro aire; libro segundo; "el pantano"**_

Mako estaba completamente fastidiado aquella mañana. Odiaba la nieve, era contraria a su naturaleza de maestro fuego, y además, le traía pésimos recuerdos de su niñez en Ciudad Republica. Aún así, el chico permaneció sentado en un bloque de piedra observando el paisaje helado sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Mako — lo llamó Korra mientras corría en su dirección. El muchacho se levantó con dificultad, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó.

— ¡Sí! — respondió emocionada. — gracias por acompañarme, sé que un viaje de cacería no suena muy divertido para un chico de ciudad como tú, pero, no te imaginas cuánto significa para mí — agrego.

— No me lo agradezcas — respondió Mako despreocupadamente.

Después, la chica subió ágilmente en el fuerte lomo de Naga, por lo que el maestro fuego la imitó, y se sentó detrás de ella.

— Vamos nena— apresuro Korra al animal.

Tal y como la chica le había dicho segundos antes, aquel día, la pareja iba de cacería. Para ser honesto, el muchacho no pensaba que semejante viaje fuera buena idea. Tan solo había trascurrido unos días desde la batalla contra Amon, y Ciudad Republica necesitaba que su Avatar volviera a poner orden, y a restituir los poderes de aquellos a quienes se los habían arrebatado.

Mako hubiera querido advertirle a Korra que los problemas de la ciudad no desaparecerían con Amon. Después de todo, la injusticia que había dado origen a los "igualitarios" seguía existiendo, las triadas continuarían con sus crímenes, y la separación entre maestros y no maestros era la más grande que se hubiese visto en la ciudad. A pesar de todo, el muchacho decidió guardar silencio y acompañarla, ya que su instinto le decía que esa excursión era muy importante para Korra, aunque él desconociere las razones exactas.

Por unos instantes, el chico contuvo la respiración, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy emocionado, nunca había realizado un viaje como aquel, es más, no había salido de Ciudad Republica desde que era niño. Para tratar de mitigar los nervios, Mako se agarro firmemente a la cintura de la Avatar, por lo que ella se puso rígida y se ruborizo un poco.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó el muchacho mientras sonreía disimuladamente al notar la reacción de Korra.

— No, nada — mintió la chica. Mako se acercó un poco más hacia ella, y pegó su pecho a la espalda de Korra.

— Eres un descarado, te crees muy listo, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la Avatar al darse cuenta que se burlaba de ella.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada — se defendió el maestro fuego. Era casi absurdo que una persona de su edad se sintiera tan avergonzada por un gesto como aquel, pero, una vez más, Mako tuvo que recordarse que se trataba de Korra, la misma que había vivido toda su vida entrenando en templos, y en aldeas perdidas en la mitad de la nada, de seguro no era la persona más "experimentada" del mundo.

Por un buen rato, los dos cabalgaron en silencio, mientras que Mako disfrutaba de la oportunidad de estar cerca de Korra, sin tener que preocuparse de lastimar los sentimientos de Asami o Bolin. Su hermano y su ex novia habían tomado moderadamente bien su nueva relación con la Avatar, sin embargo, la pareja aún se sentía cohibida frente a los demás, en especial la chica, quien al principio se había resistido a dirigirle la palabra en frente de la heredera Sato por temor a herirla.

— Korra — empezó Mako algo nervioso.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Porque es el camino más rápido al bosque en el que…

— No, tu sabes a que me refiero— la interrumpió el chico — ¿por qué quieres salir de cacería en un momento como este? — preguntó. Al oír aquello, Korra detuvo a Naga bruscamente, y salto al suelo.

— Si no quieres estar aquí, no hay problema, podemos volver al complejo, no estás obligado a venir conmigo — dijo molesta. Mako tomó una bocanada de aire y la siguió.

— Tú sabes que no me molesta ir contigo, es más, me agrada que por fin estemos juntos, a solas — explicó Mako — pero, me preocupas mucho Korra — agregó casi sin aliento. La chica miró al cielo por unos instantes, como si tratara de poner sus ideas bajo control antes de responderle.

— Yo… yo…— empezó nerviosa — yo solo quiero ir de cacería, como solía hacerlo antes de que mi vida se volviera tan… difícil. Necesito recordar a la vieja Korra, la que estaba segura de sí misma todo el tiempo, y reunir fuerzas para lo que me espera — afirmó.

— No entiendo — dijo Mako — si querías recordar cómo era todo antes de que llegaras a Ciudad Republica, ¿Por qué me trajiste? — preguntó confundido, por lo que la Avatar le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Porque ahora tú también eres parte de mi vida, y no tiene caso negarlo. Además, quería compartir esto contigo, así como tú compartiste tu equipo conmigo. Tú fuiste uno de mis primeros amigos cuando yo estaba completamente sola, en un lugar que no conocía — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Mako se sintió enternecido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

— Creo que me sobrestimas — respondió el chico.

— No seas tonto, vámonos de aquí, aún tenemos que viajar un par de horas más si queremos llegar al bosque antes del atardecer— dijo Korra mientras subía nuevamente a Naga.

Mako perdió la noción del tiempo, ya que mientras cabalgaban Korra le contaba diferentes anécdotas de sus viajes de caza, y de la vida en el complejo. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, e historia tras historia, el maestro fuego pudo comprender con mayor claridad que los dos provenían de mundos muy diferentes.

— Debes estar aburrido al oírme hablar— dijo con tristeza Korra.

— No, claro que no, solo pensaba…

— ¿En qué? — preguntó Korra sin poder contenerse.

— Pues… yo siempre imaginé que ser el Avatar debía ser diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — volvió a preguntar la chica.

— Pues… jamás me imaginé que tu, siendo la Avatar, vivieras en una aldea como esta, siempre pensé que…

— Yo era una especie de princesita — completo Korra con voz neutra.

— yo… este… pues sí, la verdad es que pensé algo así — admitió Mako avergonzado.

— ¿Por eso no te agradaba al principio? — prosiguió la chica. Al oír aquello, el maestro fuego se tensó tanto, que pensó que se caería del lomo de Naga. No sabía que debía responder a esa pregunta, su primer instinto fue decirle la verdad, pero, ¿ella lo entendería? En ese momento, el oso/perro polar paro bruscamente, por lo que los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos.

— No importa, me respondes después — dijo Korra — Ya llegamos — agrego emocionada.

Mako miró maravillado él enorme bosque helado que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, ya que jamás pensó que en medio de la tundra ártica también hubiera sitios como aquel.

Una vez adentro del bosque, La pareja bajo de Naga, y siguieron el camino a pie. Pasaron horas antes de que Korra le dirigiera nuevamente la palabra a Mako, pues se encontraba concentrada en la tarea de atrapar a su presa. Por su parte, el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que tan solo se limitó a seguirla silenciosamente para que ella pudiera continuar con su trabajo.

— Tus pisadas…— dijo Korra en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Mako extrañado.

— Son muy fuertes, tienes que ser más ligero — le indico.

El chico no entendió muy bien la instrucción, pero trató de ser aún más silencioso. Mientras caminaba, sus ojos se enfocaron en los movimientos de Korra. Ella sí sabía lo que hacía. Tanteaba y palpaba el suelo en busca de pistas sin hacer el menor ruido, lo que sin duda, era una gran hazaña para una persona tan explosiva como ella.

Mako no pudo evitar sentir admiración, mezclada con un poco de envidia. Korra era natural, y algo salvaje. Por primera vez, él podía verla moverse en su ambiente, ligera como el agua. Al observarla, El chico sintió una vez más el encanto que la Avatar ejercía sobre él, el encanto de lo exótico y de lo desconocido. Y se dio cuenta que en el fondo, él deseaba ser tal libre y limpio como ella.

— Ten cuidado — le advirtió Korra. Pero era demasiado tarde, Mako tenía su pie atorado en una pequeña zanja en el suelo.

— Mierda… — susurro Mako — pensé que era hielo y roca firme.

— Es mi culpa — intervino Korra — debí advertirte que esta zona es traicionera, lo siento, lo olvide — se disculpo la chica mientras se ponía de rodillas para tratar de ayudarlo a sacar la pierna.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Mako extrañado — no te disculpes, soy yo el que cometió el error— Korra le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que lo desarmó. Sin embargo, un fuerte dolor rompió el encanto.

— ¡Ah!, eso dolió — grito el chico al sentir que Korra sacaba su pierna del hoyo.

— No se ve muy bien — murmuró la chica preocupada. Por primera vez, Mako se revisó a sí mismo y sintió nauseas al ver sangre en su pantalón.

— Tranquilo, es solo un corte, aunque parezca grave, no lo es, lo sanaré en un momento — comentó la Avatar — creo que lo mejor será que acampemos cerca de aquí, no podrás seguir con esa pierna — dijo mientras pasaba uno de los brazos del muchacho por sus hombros.

— Gracias — respondió Mako sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

Después, Korra lo ayudó a recostarse contra Naga, y comenzó a instalar un improvisado campamento. No tardó mucho antes de que tuviera una hoguera y una buena ración de ciruelas de mar frente a él.

— Es una suerte que mamá nos hubiera cocinado algo para el viaje, espero que te gusten — le dijo Korra mientras comenzaba a sanar su herida.

— A mí me gusta todo lo que se pueda comer — respondió Mako con la boca llena — por su puesto, yo no como tanto como mi hermanito.

— ¿No? — Se burlo la chica — te he visto comerte diez tortas de arroz en menos de cinco minutos. Incluso, te comiste un par de las mías sin mí permiso.

— Yo… no… ese día tenía hambre, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta — trató de defenderse Mako. Korra rió con ganas, por lo que el maestro fuego se unió a ella. Al chico Le gustaban esos momentos en los que los dos estaban solos, aunque cada vez eran más escasos, y siempre estaban rodeados por un halo de culpa.

— Ya acabé, no está completamente curada, pero con algo de reposo se verá mejor—afirmó — Bien…— empezó Korra nuevamente, al tiempo que se sentaba bruscamente a su lado.

— ¿Bien? — la incitó Mako

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué te desagradaba cuando nos conocimos? — preguntó Korra con una sonrisa cálida que lo tranquilizó.

— yo no….

— Mako — lo reprendió la chica — por favor, soy la Avatar, no puedes mentirme.

— Pensé que eras una fan, tú sabes, una de esas que solo busca dinero y otras cosas… — contesto nervioso.

— Mako, después de que Boilin nos presento tú…— trató de decir Korra, pero él no la dejó terminar.

— ¡Porqué tu eres la Avatar! — exclamó al sentirse acorralado.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — preguntó molesta. Mako suspiró y se quedó en silencio para poner en orden sus palabras. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, Korra no era una persona paciente, y si decía algo fuera de lugar, de seguro lo mataría.

— Creo que ya te he contado cómo fue mi niñez. Boilin y yo crecimos en las calles, hambrientos y expuestos a las triadas. — comentó Mako pensativamente.

— Lo sé — dijo Korra en una voz inusualmente baja.

— A mí me enseñaron que el Avatar era esta persona maravillosa y compasiva que ayudaba a todos los que lo necesitaran. Y ahí estaba yo, en Ciudad Republica, con un hermano menor al que tenía que cuidar, trabajando para las mafias, haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir al siguiente invierno y viendo a muchos de mis amigos morir por el hambre o el frio. En ese momento, yo detestaba al Avatar— afirmó. Korra trató de decir algo, pero, él no la dejó.

— Yo sabía que el gran Avatar Aang había reencarnado en una niña, y que esa niña vivía en el polo sur, pero, suponía que debía tratarse de alguna clase de "princesita mimada". Creía que ella nos miraba desde un pedestal, mientras que la gente en la ciudad se moría de hambre. Pero te conocí, al principio, tengo que reconocer, que no me sentí muy impresionado, pensé que eras todo lo que yo había imaginado — dijo Mako, con un tono amargo en su voz. Después, la miró a los ojos.

— Pero tú comenzaste a ser tu misma, a ayudarnos sin pedir nada a cambio. Jamás pensé que al Avatar pudieran importarle los problemas de un par de chicos de la calle, supongo que me había acostumbrado a que la gente nos tratara peor que basura.

— Eso es terrible, porque alguien iba a… — Korra trató de intervenir, pero Mako le indicó con la mano que lo dejara continuar.

— Después, pasaron un par de semanas sin que te viéramos, tú estabas con Tarrlock haciendo grandes cosas por la ciudad, aunque me sentía traicionado, no podía recriminarte nada, era tu deber como Avatar. Pensé que alejarnos de ti sería lo mejor, nosotros siempre estuvimos fuera de tu liga, y teníamos que enfocarnos en nuestras vidas. Además, Boilin estaba completamente loco por ti, y yo… bueno, creo que también estaba perdiendo mi cordura. — concluyó Mako en un suspiro.

— Pero… yo no entiendo… — murmuro Korra confundida. De repente, la expresión de la chica se tornó nerviosa y en un suspiro casi inaudible preguntó: — ¿Por qué Asami?

Korra cerró sus labios y miro al suelo completamente avergonzada, al ver esto, Mako la acercó a su cuerpo y colocó su mandíbula sobre la nuca de la Avatar.

— Porque era más fácil— suspiró — Ella es hermosa, era rica, amable, me quería y me hacía feliz. Ella es todo lo que se suponía debía querer — murmuro. De repente, Korra se alejó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

— No entiendo. Se supone que no querías acercarte a mi porque creías que yo estaba "_fuera de tu liga_" — le recriminó sarcásticamente — pero, Asami Sato, la "_gran heredera_" si estaba a tu alcance, ella es perfecta: bonita, inteligente, valiente, sabe pelear y es amable — gritó sorprendida.

— Porque, a pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo una chica normal. ¿Sabes algo acerca de la gente rica? — Preguntó retóricamente Mako — ellos son solo eso, gente, con dinero, eso no es nada especial, es conveniente, pero no es especial hasta que llegas a conocer verdaderamente a la persona. Mientras que tu, en cambio, tienes esta compleja misión de mantener el balance en el mundo, desde el día en que naciste. Hay que reconocerlo, estar con él Avatar no es sencillo

— No, no lo es — susurro Korra — ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? — preguntó la chica. Mako se quedó en silencio, y solo levantó los hombros, indicándole que ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque había mandado su cordura al diablo.

— Tú sabes lo que pienso de ti Korra, y ya no creo que sea posible que estemos separados — murmuró el maestro fuego después de pensarlo por unos instantes. Esta vez, fue la Avatar quien no dijo nada.

Mako había decidido ir lentamente con Korra, ya que esta era la primera relación de la chica. Sin embargo, él tomó la iniciativa y la besó lentamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Después, se retiró un poco para poder apreciar su rostro sonrojado.

No obstante, Ella no lo dejó alejarse por mucho tiempo, ya que esta vez fue Korra quien lo besó de una forma demandante y casi agresiva. Mako solo sé dejó llevar, y puso sus dos manos en el cuello de la Avatar. Había esperado un momento como ese desde tiempo atrás, lo había soñado en secreto y lo mantuvo oculto sin podérselo contar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano menor, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Por meses, se contuvo, ya fuera por miedo de herir a Boilin, o por la culpa de terminar con Asami, sin mencionar el temor que le inspiraba estar con un Avatar en tiempos guerra.

Pero, en la mitad del bosque, y en la oscuridad de la noche, ya no quería darle lugar a la voz de la razón. Para Mako no existía nadie más que él, y esa loca, hermosa y salvaje chica, que había entrado a su vida con la delicadeza de un guerrero, y la gracia propia de un Avatar. Korra lo era todo, fuego, aire, agua y tierra, mientras que él no era nadie, y aún así, ella le compartió algo de su luz, y le entregaba su alma en cada uno de sus actos. Por lo que el maestro fuego no pudo más que poner su propio corazón en sus fuertes manos, aunque ella no lo supiera.

— Eso fue intenso — susurro Korra, después de romper el beso y alejarse de él

— Sí, sí que lo fue — suspiró Mako recobrando el aliento.

— Lamento defraudarte chico listo, pero tenemos que dormir si queremos cazar algo mañana.

— Claro que tenemos que dormir. ¿Acaso _tú _pensabas hacer otra cosa? — preguntó burlándose de ella.

— No te pases de listo conmigo — dijo al tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca — tú fuiste el que comenzó todo esto — le recriminó. Mako no pudo evitar dejar salir una ligera risa.

— Buen punto — reconoció el chico — tienes razón, hay que dormir, además, me duele un poco la pierna — comentó Mako. Korra lo miró preocupada, puso sus dos manos en su pecho y lo empujo suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo.

— Descansa Mako, mañana estarás mejor, te lo prometo — murmuró la chica mientras que se acostaba junto a él. El maestro fuego pasó su mano por su cintura y cerró lentamente los ojos.

* * *

Mako nunca supo cuanto tiempo durmió, ni entendió como fue que se despertó, solo sintió el extraño impulso de levantarse y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos lo empujaron nuevamente al suelo.

— No te muevas — le susurro Korra al oído — es un oso/zorro, puedo reconocer su aullido, está muy cerca — continuó. El chico vio el peligro en los ojos azules de la Avatar, pero no vio miedo, solo una intensidad que lo sobrecogió.

— Pensé que íbamos a cazarlo — respondió Mako.

— Sí, lo vamos a hacer, pero hay que ser cuidadosos. Está herido.

— ¿Acaso, no es eso una ventaja? — preguntó el chico sorprendido.

— Sí, y no. ¿Jamás has visto a un animal tratando de sobrevivir? Se aferran a la vida hasta el último momento, con desesperación, peleará, está en su instinto — aseguró la chica. Korra dijo aquellas palabras con la admiración y el respeto que se le tiene a un gran contrincante. Por lo que, Mako no pudo evitar simpatía por el animal, ya que él también era un sobreviviente.

Muy lentamente, Korra se levantó del suelo y tomo la lanza que había llevado consigo. La chica se paró completamente y le indicó a Mako que la siguiera, por lo que él la imitó cuidadosamente, y se ubico junto a Naga, quien se veía feroz y lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

— Voy a ir a… — trató de decir Korra mientras daba un paso adelante, pero una sombra gigantesca la tumbó al suelo. Naga trató de lanzarse sobre la sombra, pero esta ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Korra! — gritó Mako alarmado al percibir un rastro de sangre en la nieve. El chico se agacho junto a ella, y sus peores temores fueron confirmados, Korra estaba herida en el hombro.

Mako la alzó, y miró al rededor, no sabía qué hacer, ni a donde ir, él no sabía cómo sobrevivir en el bosque. Pero, Naga si sabía hacerlo, por lo que decidió trepar al lomo del animal y confiar en que los llevara, a él y a su ama, a un lugar seguro.

— Vamos Naga, necesitamos curar a Korra — le susurro en la oreja.

El oso/perro polar comenzó a andar lenta y cuidadosamente, como si esperara otro ataque desde las sombras. En ese momento, Korra comenzó a recobrar lentamente la conciencia.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Naga y tú están bien? — preguntó suavemente.

— Tonta…— murmuró Mako — te saltó un animal de trescientos kilos encima y tu preguntas algo como eso. Tranquila, no nos paso nada — respondió.

— Korra- comenzó nuevamente el muchacho — no entiendo que pasó.

— ¿qué quieres decir?

— Te he visto pelear, y me parece increíble que un animal pueda vencer al Avatar— dijo Mako en un suspiro.

— Te lo dije, él está herido y desesperado, hará lo que sea por sobrevivir, sin importar que yo sea el Avatar. Debes reconocerlo, es muy inteligente, ahora que nos tiene heridos a los dos, hemos pasado de ser cazadores a ser sus presas — murmuró maravillada. Por un momento, Mako pensó que Korra debía estar alucinando, por la pérdida de sangre, pero, después recordó el respeto y la admiración que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba de ese bosque.

— Definitivamente eres el Avatar, eres demasiado extraña — dijo el chico de repente. A lo que Korra solo sonrío.

Después de unos minutos más, Naga finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña caverna escondida entre las rocas. Mako bajo cuidadosamente a Korra y la dejó en el piso, junto al oso perro/oso polar. Después, encendió un fuego cerca a la entrada para mantener a su atacante lejos.

— Mako…— lo llamó Korra con una voz tan suave que lo petrifico.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí — dijo al tiempo que preparaba una serie de vendajes que había traído en su bolsa.

— Te dije que no trajeras eso, con mi agua control era suficiente — bromeo débilmente la chica.

— Y yo no te escuché, porque sabía que algo así podría pasar— respondió. Mako retiró la tela de la parka de Korra y limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo, pero un rayo de luz azul le impidió continuar.

— No estoy tan débil — murmuro Korra. La Avatar se sentó contra la pared de la cueva y comenzó a curarse a sí misma.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Mako — creo que lo mejor será volver al complejo, los dos estamos heridos — sugirió

— Tienes razón — aceptó Korra — por favor siéntate junto a mí, tengo frio —murmuró. Mako la miró fijamente, algo no estaba bien, ella lucía inusualmente pálida.

— Ven aquí — le respondió Mako. Después, él se sentó al lado de Korra, y le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. El maestro fuego dejó salir una ligera onda de calor que los calentó por el resto de la noche.

* * *

La luz de la mañana fue la encargada de despertar a Mako. Al chico le dolían cada uno de sus músculos, en especial la pierna herida. Después, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Korra aún dormía en sus brazos, no quería despertarla, pues aún debía estar muy débil.

Lentamente, Mako se apartó de Korra, y buscó entre sus provisiones una porción de carne seca y leche fermentada de yak que Tonraq le había entregado el día anterior. Para ser honesto, al maestro fuego odiaba aquella comida, pero en una situación como esa no podía ser quisquilloso.

— Korra — murmuró suavemente mientras la sacudía un poco.

— ¿Mako? — preguntó casi sin aliento.

— Sí, soy yo — respondió — por favor despierta y come algo, te dará energía — le pidió el maestro fuego.

— Mako… debiste verlo, tuve el sueño más extraño, soñé con los espíritus del bosque — comentó la chica con voz soñolienta. Mako solo le sonrió como respuesta, aún no se acostumbraba a todo ese asunto "espiritual". Después, tomó suavemente la barbilla de Korra y le puso la bolsa con la bebida en los labios, ella, sin dudarlo, abrió la boca y tomo trago tras trago hasta que la terminó.

— ¿Tú ya comiste? — preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, antes de que tú despertaras — respondió el chico. La Avatar le dirigió su tradicional mohín y una mirada escéptica.

— No te creo.

— Como sea — murmuro Mako — necesito que comas, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas para que puedas sacarnos de este bosque— balbuceo molesto. El muchacho trató de poner en los labios de Korra un trozo de la carne seca, pero ella volteó su rostro, negándose a comerlo.

— Korra… por favor, comételo — pidió Mako después de intentar dárselo nuevamente, pero ella no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. El maestro fuego miró al techo y suspiró resignado.

— Eres imposible — murmuró. Después, Mako tomó una de las raciones de carne y se la comió en un par de mordiscos.

— ¿Contenta? — preguntó el maestro fuego. En respuesta, Korra le sacó la lengua y comió su porción en silencio.

— Mako…— dijo Korra seriamente — tenemos que salir de aquí, aunque… antes quisiera pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

— Por favor, acompáñame a cazarlo — pidió rápidamente al intuir la reacción de Mako.

— ¿Estás loca? — Preguntó el chico alarmado — claro que no, estás herida, y yo estoy herido. ¿Acaso viste el tamaño de esa cosa? Tú eres el avatar, y aún así, casi te mata— grito.

— tú no entiendes — le recriminó la chica — estamos unidos, puedo sentirlo, uno de los dos debe acabar con el otro, yo lo sé — dijo casi desesperada. Mako se le quedó mirando a los ojos sin entender nada.

— Korra, por favor, dime la verdad, ¿esto es un capricho? o ¿es un asunto del avatar? Porque, si es un capricho deberías dejar a ese pobre animal…

— No es un capricho — lo interrumpió Korra — ya te lo dije, tú no lo entiendes, y la verdad, yo tampoco comprendo muy bien, solo sé que debo hacerlo — Mako miró a Korra a los ojos por unos instantes.

— Está bien, iré contigo — suspiró Mako.

— Gracias — respondió Korra con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas de descanso, Korra y Mako estaban listos para reanudar la cacería. El maestro fuego aún no entendía porque la Avatar insistía en llevar a cabo semejante tarea, si se notaba que aún estaba herida.

A pesar de todo, el chico decidió no cuestionarla mientras Naga y Korra seguían el rastro de la criatura. De repente, Mako vio al oso perro/polar tensionarse y gruñir.

— Lo sé nena, tranquilízate — le murmuró Korra mientras la palmeaba suavemente en la cabeza — Naga, cuida a Mako — agregó.

El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar adecuadamente, ya que sintió que el inmenso animal blanco lo empujaba hacia atrás con todo su peso. Sin embargo, pudo ver claramente como Korra corría armada con una lanza hacía el oso/zorro que la había atacado la noche anterior.

El animal volvió a lanzarse hacía la chica, con sus afiladas garras dispuestas a destrozarla, pero Korra fue más rápida, y con un veloz movimiento de piernas hizo un muro de piedra que bloqueó el ataque. Después, ella se movió ágilmente hacia el animal y enterró la lanza en su pecho herido.

Mako contuvo la respiración al ver la escalofriante escena. Pocos segundos más tarde, la criatura cayó al suelo completamente derrotada. Pero, a pesar de estar mal herido, el oso/zorro no dejó de gruñir en dirección a Korra, y una vez más, el chico recordó que ese pobre animal se aferraba a la vida con desesperación. Al igual que él y Boilin lo hacían cada invierno en las calles de Ciudad Republica.

A pesar de que era obvio que la criatura se hallaba dispuesta a atacarla, Korra se acercó lentamente a ella con la lanza en la mano. De repente, el oso/zorro trató de levantarse, pero sucumbió al peso de su propio cuerpo. La chica siguió caminando y se sentó frente al animal, levanto su mano, la puso en la herida en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

— Lamento haber tomado tu vida, pero sí que diste la pelea amigo, espero que nos des permiso de utilizar tu cuerpo — dijo Korra mientras frotaba el ensangrentado pelaje del animal, y dejaba salir algunas lágrimas. El oso/zorro dejó de gruñir y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Mako miró a la criatura a los ojos, y pudo ver la luz en ellos extinguiéndose lentamente, y recordó nuevamente la empatía que había sentido por él la noche anterior, después de todo, ambos eran sobrevivientes.

— Mako — lo llamó Korra — ven aquí, por favor— le pidió con ojos suplicantes. El chico caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado. Después, Korra tomo la mano de Mako y la puso en el pecho del animal. El muchacho cerró los ojos y dejó que el ritmo de su respiración se pusiera en armonía con la de la criatura, hasta que el oso/zorro dejó salir un largo y cansado suspiro que puso fin a su existencia.

— Ya esta — murmuró Korra.

— Ya está — respondió Mako.

— Tenzin y Katara siempre me decían que todos estamos conectados, que todos hacemos parte de este mundo, y que el Avatar debe mantenerse en armonía con todos y cada uno de los seres vivientes. Nunca entendí muy bien sus palabras. Pero, en cuanto logré llegar al "estado Avatar" me di cuenta de que yo ya había sentido algo parecido. Lo sentía cada vez que cazaba en el bosque con papá.

El chico no logró encontrar palabras para responderle, estaba demasiado sobrecogido para hacerlo, tan solo se le quedó mirando, hasta que ella se volteó, y sus ojos se encontraron. Nuevamente, fue Mako quien la beso, pero esta vez fue él quien sintió la necesidad a entregarse a ella.

El viaje de cacería había terminado, y la pareja se dirigió hacia el complejo. En el camino, Mako volvió a pegar su pecho a la espalda de Korra esperando por su reacción avergonzada.

— Realmente tienes valor para hacer lo que estás haciendo Mako — lo retó la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el muchacho mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

— Korra… — empezó nuevamente Mako — ¿realmente crees que todos estamos conectados?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Incluso el poderoso Avatar en la mitad de la tundra puede estar conectado a una rata callejera de Ciudad Republica?

— Que pregunta tan tonta — se burló la chica — claro que sí, chico listo, todos estamos conectados, _especialmente_ tu y yo — aseguró mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro. Mako aparto el cabello de cuello de Korra y apoyó su frente en el.

— Me alegra saberlo — respondió Mako con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras pensaba en que Korra no era la única que había encontrado respuestas en ese bosque, porque, sin quererlo, él también lo había hecho.

Fin.

* * *

Hola gente, este ha sido mi primer fic de la Leyenda de Korra, había querido escribirlo desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero hasta ahora tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, en fin, como siempre comentarios y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos, adiós


End file.
